The present invention relates generally to a subject plate for recording holograms by light exposure, a hologram-making method, and a hologram-recorded article. In particular, the present invention is concerned with a subject plate for recording holograms by photography, which enables a multiplicity of holograms to be recorded in a stable manner, a hologram-making method, and a hologram-recorded article.
To record a hologram for each subject by light exposure, it is required that relative positions of the subject, a hologram-recording photosensitive material, and a laser light source be kept in precise alignment. To obtain a multiplicity of identical holograms by light exposure, such awkward, labor-intensive and time-consuming alignment of relative positions must be repeated over and over.
Also available is a method of fabricating one hologram plate which is used to replicate a multiplicity of identical holograms in a continuous manner. With this method, however, it is impossible to replicate a multiplicity of holograms for a variety of subjects other than a previously prepared subject or in different colors.